


A Beached Whale

by CandyassGoth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bakura is a whiny bitch, Beach Sex, How do his friends keep up, Humour, M/M, Seme!Joey, Spazzshipping - Freeform, uke!Bakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for ILikeInappropriateThings. Fed up with Bakura's constant whining, Joey take matters into his own hands after reaching his boiling point and personally shuts his white-haired friend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beached Whale

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… I will start this off with a warning. I made this fic as a gift for my ultra awesome friend ILikeInappropriateThings. I am always amazed by her skill to write Uke!Bakura, so just yesterday she said she’d like to read an Uke!Bakura fic from me, and Spazzshipping was in the conversation already so that’s the pairing we chose.
> 
> If you don’t like the idea of uke!Bakura and Joey smexing Bakura, don’t read this. This is Spazzshiping.
> 
>  
> 
> **There will be sex and cussing, hurray! If you’re still innocent, underage etc DON’T read this!**
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own YuGiOh. I apologise for errors.

**A Beached Whale**

Pouting with his bottom lip jutting out like tumour, Bakura folded his arms childishly over his chest, sitting with his legs crossed, conveniently hiding in Mariku's shadow. The burning yellow ball in the sky was roasting everything its steaming rays could touch, and he was one of them.

He hadn't _wanted_ to come, they all knew it, but they didn't know why he bothered to come along anyway. He trudged along the whole way, silently, and did nothing but sulk for the first day, whining and complaining for the second, but it was the third day that he actually began bitching and complaining.

A trip had been arranged, consisting of Bakura, Mariku and Malik, Yami, and Joey. They chose to visit the beach, a rather remote part of it near the woods, where they could dig for treasure, burn random objects and creatures in a bonfire, throw stinging jellyfish at each other and simply get up to mischief. And of course, Bakura sat sulking.

Midday had come and they had finished packing up their sleeping bags, getting dressed and ready for their next adventure. 

Bakura ducked every few seconds, trying to follow Mariku's huge shadow as the tanned man pulled on his boots. Yami chuckled discreetly at him, shaking his head.

Malik stood up, facing the sun with a happy hum as he stretched out his body, throwing his arms up. He was clad in nothing more than boots, a loose shirt, and the shortest pants any of them had ever seen. The view was well appreciated by both Mariku and Yami, but only Mariku could show it, sticking a hand out and roughly grabbing onto a butt cheek.

Bakura scoffed and turned away when Malik jerked away with a loud squeal, stepping back with a tease on his face.

Smirking at his expression, Mariku nudged Bakura with his elbow, shifting to sit side-by-side with him. The white-haired man leaned forward slightly to follow the direction of the shade. 

“What’s with the sour face?” Mariku grunted, raising a knee, resting his elbow on it.

“He gets that face whenever he can't get his way, like someone died and made him queen.” Malik teased. He stepped up and stood behind Mariku, creating more shade for their current party-pooper. He rolled his eyes at the sneer Bakura shot at him, and dropped his hands onto his hips, leaning to the right.

The elder Ishtar didn’t remove his gaze from Bakura’s face, staring with his creepy half-lidded look to the point that Bakura felt uncomfortable. Joey frowned at the display of “Fuck Bakura's personal space' and 'Lemme make it worse,' and stood from the sand, standing with his back to the sun to relieve the strain on his eyes. He was rather fair skinned himself, but he wasn't suffering as much as Bakura was. The Egyptians weren't suffering at all, their darker skin to their advantage on this excursion.

“You don't need to tell me that,” Mariku shot back, his eyes straying down to Bakura's bare legs, “...I know _all_ the faces he can make.”

Chocolate brown eyes widened at the implication, and he turned to glare at the elder Ishtar. Resistant to Bakura's attempt at a death glare, Mariku grinned lazily and gestured to Bakura’s light blue beach shorts, “I thought you wouldn’t put on your swimming trunks.”

“It’s hot! _Fuck off_ ,” Bakura hissed and turned away, jutting out his lip again. He had stubbornly worn his jeans and shirt for two whole days, sweating for hours on end, adding to his irritable mood. Joey and Yami had tried countless times to coax him into swimming trunks and an old T-shirt to relieve his suffering, but only this morning did he relent, grudgingly slipping into his blue beach shorts with an old T shirt. It relieved the suffocation, but it gave the sun a direct path to fry his white skin. Even his scalp was burning.

Mariku leaned closer, tilting his head with a clear intention of interfering. “Why must you tempt me, I thought _you_ broke up with _me_?” 

“I did! Now get off my case,” Bakura retorted, uncrossing his legs and pulling his bony knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as if to hide himself. He tucked his flowing bangs behind his ears as much as he could, staring straight ahead with a set jaw.

Scoffing at the show of defiance, Mariku leaned closer, smirking when Bakura refused to give in and poked his tongue out to trail at his ear lobe, “I'd love to get you off...”

Bakura jerked away with loud cry of indignation, wiping at his ear as if it was diseased. Mariku threw his head back laughing, but leaned away from the spitting cat. Malik rolled his eyes and half-heartedly swatted Mariku over the head, moving to stand behind him and run his fingers through his hair in hopes of getting some attention.

Yami stood silently, sighing and looking away with a few last minute touches to his outfit. He had stopped stepping in sometime back, there was no point in it. Bakura made it too easy for them to interfere with him, and yet when offered help he responded with a hiss or snarl of some obscenity. Yami was more than happy to take Mariku's place, he'd have grounds to stop Mariku molesting and prodding the pale teen at every opportunity, but Bakura was bent on remaining single again, with a stubborn pout of “I can look after myself!”

Joey however, never stopped trying. Bakura was cute when flustered and irritable, but fucking annoying. He was getting fed up with hearing him whine and complain, so was Malik and Yami, but Mariku kept feeding and encouraging his attitude, making it worse on purpose.

It was another beautiful day, and Joey wanted to enjoy it thoroughly. They had a plan for today and he did not want anything to spoil it. Grinding his teeth, Joey kicked up sand in Mariku’s direction. “Hey, ya had your chance with him, stop pestering him.”

Patting Mariku’s broad shoulders pointedly, Malik leaned over to catch his eye. “I agree! That beached whale isn't going to drag itself around.”

“We're putting it back into the sea,” Yami murmured.

“After I see how big its dick is. I heard they're pretty huge.”

Yami cringed at the image, watching with the others as Mariku pushed up to his feet with a fake expression, feigning hurt. “I didn't know I was such a disappointment Malik, enough for you to want a whale's di-”

“I just want to see-! I read that in a book you know, it’s not like I sat perving over it.”

Joey made a noise half in disgust and half in frustration, then nodded towards their destination over a small hill. “C'mon, let's get going.”

“Yay!” Malik cheered, grabbing onto Mariku as he heaved himself up and onto his back. Mariku staggered at the sudden weight that almost sent them both to the sand, but grabbed onto his thighs, squeezing them to hear the smaller squeal, and clamped them around his waist.

Yami adjusted his backpack and stared down at Bakura, who was now fuming as the sun bit into his back, and caught Joey's attention, directing it to Bakura.

The tall blond grit his teeth again, and stepped up besides Bakura. “C'mon Bakura, it’s gonna take all of us to pull that fish.”

“ _Actually_ ,” Malik called around Mariku’s head, “It’s a mammal. I read that too.”

“It’s a fish, it lives in water!”

“It’s a mammal, Joey.”

“Fish.”

“ _Mammal,_ ”

“Fi-”

“I don't care what it is!” Bakura cried, sending a dirty look to both males as he threw his arms over his head to shield himself from the sun, “I am not going!”

Joey stuck his tongue in his cheek and breathed through his nose. “Why not?”

Bakura made a noise of disbelief, as if all his whining hadn't gotten the message across. He threw a dirty look at Joey, squinting up into the sun light. “Because I am tired! And bored! _And_ the mosquitoes are eating me- on my sunburns!” he threw his arms and legs out, showing them to the group as if they were deformed. They looked normal enough, red, and irritated, but it wasn't enough to gain sympathy from anyone, except Joey.

“Dude, we're on a beach, not a fuckin’ swamp, you drama queen.” Malik taunted, hanging on Mariku’s shoulder like a monkey. Joey had half a mind to tell them to get lost, they didn't understand what Bakura was feeling. He knew how painful sunburns were, but it was Bakura's fault for leaving the first aid kit at Malik's house.

Pulling back his limbs, Bakura kicked the sand in tantrum-like way and crossed his arms again. “So what's biting me then, ants?”

The Ishtars rolled their eyes and turned to give each other attention, worsening Bakura’s temper at being ignored. Yami saw the look on Joey's face, and felt a small spark of sympathy as well. He leaned over and reached out. “Let me see-”

“It hurts!” Bakura cried as Yami grabbed his wrist, and wrenched it free roughly with a puckered expression. He hadn't, however, expected Yami to shoot up straight and throw his hands up in agitation.

“ _Fuck!_ Fine then, stay and sulk! Let's go.”

Bakura was so shocked that he didn't try to hide it, watching with a twinge in his chest as Yami marched off, the Egyptian’s following him with little hesitance. 

Yami hadn't wanted to burst out, but he was sick of trying to be nice to Bakura when all he got back was bitching. He could feel those brown eyes on him, but he was finished with this for today, he was going to help a beached whale.

Silence hung in the cool air as the trio left, tainting the air with tension. Joey had never seen Yami lose his temper with Bakura, but he didn't blame him, he often wondered how he himself put up with Bakura when he was like this. He glanced down, and noted the look of longing drawn on Bakura’s pale face, watching Yami leave. He groaned and looked around, watching the trio get smaller the farther they walked. 

“Come on, Bakura.”

“…I want to go home.”

“No one made you come in the first place.”

“I'm toasting out here! I don't like it!

He sounded just like a whiny supermodel, the urge to strangle his skinny neck practically screamed at Joey for attention. He took a few steps away, noticing Bakura’s expression falter and turn to him. 

“I'm gonna leave, are you coming with?”

Bakura looked up at him, the wheels in his head turning, and with a final pout, his expression darkened. “No,”

“Fine!” Joey cried, and turned around with a growl as he began stomping along the sand, “I'm going. Bury yaself in the sand till we get back, it'll keep the sun away.”

It was rare Bakura got so repulsive that they all ditched him, but he had to learn to stop taking out his frustrations on them. Joey was compelled to look back, but he resisted and marched on, hoping his physical attitude showed Bakura that he was pissed.

They hadn’t forced him to come along, but Joey guessed that he didn't want to be alone for whole week either, having no other friends besides them. Joey honestly felt bad for him, but damn... he needed to curb his attitude before it pushed everyone away. He knew Yami had a crush on Bakura, and he knew why. With that constant pout, your eyes were drawn straight to his lips, which were just _begging_ to be kissed. Bakura was much too beautiful to be so nasty, but somehow it made him much more attractive, it made Joey want to throw him over his knees and smack his backside until he cried like the child he acted like. Then he'd shove a lollipop in his mouth and watch him suck it.

Mariku loved that Bakura acted like a PMSing schoolgirl, it riled him up, it was the best part of their relationship, having angry sex while arguing. Mariku won the arguments though, Bakura would lose the ability to talk clearly halfway through and do nothing but cuss and hold onto whatever good lines he managed to think of so he could use them later.

Their circle was fucked up enough, Mariku having fucked them all besides Joey, so Joey often purposely imagined having a shot with Bakura. He didn’t care much for a relationship like Yami wanted, but he was curious as to why Mariku couldn't seem to get enough of the white-haired whiner, even with a sex bomb like Malik following him around.

Slowly his steps slowed, until they stopped all together, and he peeked over his shoulder. He had made it over the small hill on the beach, unable to see Bakura from here. The whale they spotted last night was still some distance away, but he couldn't seem to take another step. The anger inside him had moved aside and made space for the lust he felt for his friend, and also concern.

The area was technically deserted, but it didn't feel right leaving Bakura there on his own; God forbid he attracted bears, sandsharks and serial rapists. They were warned to stay in groups anyway, just to be safe as the forest was near by, and he doubted they'd be warned just for the fun of it seeing as they were grown-ass boys clearly looking for trouble anyway.

He turned back to where he came from and shifted from left to right; to go back, or continue to the others?

' _Shit_...' 

Trudging back over the sandy hill that felt higher now that he wasn’t driven by rage, he kicked the sand out the way, used to the burning beneath his feet. He was starting to feel the burning on his shoulders, but he could tough it out.

Once he made it over, he prepared himself for Bakura’s pouty expression, but all he could see was a tangle of limbs and sand. He squinted in the distance, but as he got closer he realised Bakura had indeed tried to bury himself. Unsuccessfully it seemed.

Bakura had buried his thighs and stomach into the sand, but his legs from the knee down and his body from the chest up was still very much exposed, and he held a hand up to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Clearly he hadn't expected Joey to return, and hadn't seen him approach either, his expression tight but this time from the sun's heat instead of negative emotions.

Joey took pity on him with a sigh, and stood over his buried thighs, blocking the sun. Bakura lowered his hands and pressed his lips together, looking up with self-pity.

“...what are ya doin’?” he wanted to hear Bakura say it, because somehow it just sounded, and looked, so cute. The sand over him was barely a few inches deep, and it was blowing away with the cool breeze.

Bakura gestured to his body, widening his eyes sarcastically, “I'm burying myself, genius...but my face is still burning.”

How useless could someone get? No... not 'useless'...more like _helpless_. Joey groaned under his breath and poked the sand with his toes, shaking his head softly so his blond hair danced gently with the wind. “Ya doin' it wrong, that's why.”

“...Why'd you come back?”

“'Cuz it ain't safe for us t' be on our own.”

“I can take care of myself!”

Joey threw his head back and placed his hands against his toned stomach just to resist proving how wrong that statement was. Why couldn't he just grab Bakura by that fluffy mess of hair and slap some sense into him? He moved his jaw around before looking back down to the half-buried teen, speaking out as evenly as he could.

“Bakura, the sun is a bajillion miles away and it's frying ya like an egg. Now shut the hell up and roll over, lemme help.”

Bakura glared up at him from under his bangs, but complied anyway and shook off the pathetic layer of sand, dropping it beneath him before he rolled over and dropped onto his stomach, resting his chin on his palms with a huff. “Just cover me...”

“Yeah,” Joey crouched down and began to heave the sand over the pale body, pulling and scratching in the soft minute pebbles. He adjusted Bakura's angle so that the back of his head would face the sun while his face would be shaded, and with the sand over him, he'd eventually cool off and have relief.

As he spread the sand evenly over Bakura’s body, he caught sight of Bakura's butt sticking out and his fidgeting white legs. They were so smooth, so slim, so white, he had always had the urge to grab them and rub his rough palms up and down the silky flesh as Mariku had done so many times. And right now, they were right there, bared to him.

“Can you hurry up, my legs are burning.”

Raising a brow, he dropped a palm flat to the back of Bakura’s right thigh. Said male jumped slightly, and looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing more than sand and the top of Joey’s blond hair.

“I agree, you're very hot...” Joey mumbled, leaving Bakura to ponder the pun. He didn't need to ponder for long, brought into a gasp as the hand pushed further up his thigh. The rough contact sent a shock straight to his core, and Bakura jerked up to get away, grunting when the weight of the sand held him down. “What are you doing?”

“Nuthin',” Joey half-heartedly dropped a handful of sand over Bakura’s trousers, watching it dribble and collect between his legs. He stared transfixed, debating a few raunchy things. Bakura was fidgeting even more, but he clearly underestimated the weight of sand.

“Stop touching me,” He called over his shoulder, attempting to kick his leg free. His attempt was pathetic due to the position.

Anger spiked in Joey's heart. He stood up for the brat all the time, and yet one touch on the thigh was too far? He tightened his grip, “Ya like Mariku touchin’ you,”

“I used to! Now let go!”

“So he can taunt you and mess with you and that's fine but _one_ touch from _me_ and ya freaking out. That’s actually fuckin' insulting.”

Bakura froze, and turned his face forward, repeating those words in his head.

Why couldn't Bakura see he had people that cared about him, and that they were tired of his bitching? No...Joey was tired of it now, he _was_ going to enjoy his day, and he'd force Bakura to enjoy it as well.

“When las' didja get some action?” he asked, discreetly moving between Bakura's legs. The question was so forward it stunned the receiver into silence. Joey never spoke to him that way, only the Ishtars, and usually Yami when he was hitting on him. But not Joey...

“Th—the fuck do you care?”

“I'm tired of ya constant bitchin'. Ya need t' unwind-”

“The hell I do! Let go!” Bakura fussed, squirming harder than before. He cried out in shock at the sudden sting to his inner thigh. “THE FUCK!”

Joey smirked and shook his two fingers, “Move again and Imma whack ya again.”

“You're being weird-!” Bakura hissed over his shoulder, feeling very uncomfortable with Joey's attitude. He hadn't known the sand would be so heavy, it weighed a ton on his thin body, and yet, his bloody legs were still burning!

“Joey cover my legs!”

Joey's eyes drifted to the pale limbs near flailing on either side of him. He looked over his shoulder, but he wasn't too afraid of being caught. The Egyptians would guess what they were doing once they realise he hadn’t followed them and leave it to happen, but Yami might get jealous and purposely interrupt... It didn't matter though, he was single, Bakura was single, and Mariku wasn't the possessive ex boy to breathe down their necks, he’d probably want to watch.

“JOEY!”

Feeling the snap in his patience, Joey dug his fingers into Bakura's hips and jerked them up, enticing a yelp, and hooked his fingers into the hem of the trunks. With a clean yank, he pulled down the shorts. He almost stopped altogether and released the struggling body when it cried out, but he didn't _want_ to. He wanted to do this. He needed it, he'd spent too long admiring Bakura, now he wanted to experience him.

He leaned onto the sand heaved on Bakura's back as he pulled off the shorts awkwardly, refusing to allow his prey to escape. Sand was flying as Bakura fought and struggled, but he was stronger, and with a satisfied sigh, he dumped the trousers over Bakura's head.

“There, an umbrella to hide ya pretty face from the sun.”

Bakura venomously ripped the article away and threw it aside, kicking his legs, “Get off! You're squashing me!”

“Should'a thought about that before ya decided t’ talk t' me like that. _ME_ , who is _always_ helpin' ya ass out.”

“I'm sorry, then! Okay? _I’m sorry!_ ”

“So am I,” Joey muttered, slipping back between Bakura's legs while holding the sand down. He frowned, it was a weird view, seeing a white bunch of hair and arms poking out one side while corresponding legs and pert ass poked out the other side. Yeah, it was weird, but it was fuckin' genius now that he was in such an advantage. 

“Now jus' hold still,” he said, and pushed down on the back of Bakura's thighs so his knees sunk into the sand. He continued to force it until it was almost as if Bakura was kneeling, his knees and small bit of his thighs buried in sand.

He could feel the warm flesh shiver beneath his touch, it egged him on, and he slid his palms up to Bakura's backside, resting each on a cheek. He was surprised at the following silence, he expected another string of vulgarities, but all that met him was the smaller body stiffening.

Bakura hated being aroused forcefully when he was upset. Mariku used to do it constantly, and now Joey was doing it? What the hell! What was it about him that made his own friends horny? He cursed mentally and shuddered involuntarily at the large hands blatantly groping his ass. Joey's question about when last he'd gotten laid drifted through his head, and it had been a while, but that didn't mean he had to give in to-

Bakura sucked in a sharp breath and choked as it caught in his throat. His eyes watered, and he did nothing to wipe them away, partly because Joey couldn't see them, and partly because maybe he _wanted_ Joey to see them. His skin flamed in a deeper intensity as Joey fondled him between his legs, it made his sunburn hurt even more. His only relieve was that his back and shoulders where actually cooler, and his face was finally in the shade.

He opened his mouth as a shadow rose above him in response to some shifting behind him, and moaned as Joey pressed up against him, a hand gripping his hip, using the other to lean on as he leaned over to try see Bakura's face.

“Feeling cooler?”

Bakura scoffed and spluttered at the asinine question, but remained still, Joey's weight tangible over him. He could _hear_ him closer, Joey's poofy shadow next to his.

The blond smirked and leaned back up straight, placing his other hand on the slim hips bared to him. He mentally snickered at the pathetic show, and pressed his hips forward, his mouth falling open at the tingling he received from the contact. His hard-on had been fighting to remain dormant, but had sprung to life at his quick change of heart. He pressed it against Bakura with more vigour, moaning simultaneously with the person beneath him.

Bakura was red in the face now, not from the sun, purely from his embarrassment. His whole ass was bare and vulnerable to Joey, and possibly his friends if they decided to return. Suddenly Bakura prayed they had more trouble moving the whale so they'd hopefully stay away longer.  
The feelings flowing into his groin weren't bad at all, they made his limbs shake and his stomach tighten, and he liked it, but he wasn't sure if he should be letting Joey do this. However, when he prompted his mind for a solid reason why he should keep struggling, he didn't receive an answer.

' _Fuck_...'

“Shit,” Joey cursed out aloud. He swallowed thickly and briefly released the hips to frantically open his shorts.

Bakura's brown eyes widened at the sound of Velcro ripping apart; he was well aware of the buckle system on all their trunks, having been bought at the same store. He renewed his squirming and craned his neck to see over the heap of sand on his back. Excitement shot through him, his heart skipped a few beats, and still he didn't move to stop his assaulter.

Licking his lips, Joey freed his erection and panted heavily, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He squinted up at the sky, realising his neck, shoulders and chest were beginning to burn, even under the shirt. He figured he'd burn anyway, and in a quick decision to make it feel sexier he pulled his T shirt off and threw it aside, looking down at his toned abdomen, watching his hard-on press against it.

His gaze drifted up to the bare ass, licking his lips again. He had seen it before, but not when it was raised and waiting for him alone. He gently, almost gratefully placed his hands on the bit of Bakura’s back that was still bared, and rubbed the skin, digging his fingers into the curves and soft spots.

He heard a moan and looked up, watching as Bakura's fluffy head sunk lower to the sand. He slid his hands around the hips and leaned over curiously, biting his lip as his dick pressed into the clef of the pert ass. He held onto whatever self-control he had and peeked at Bakura, finding him with his fists clenched into the sand, his chin pressing down into it. He hadn't seemed to notice Joey staring at him, so the taller male gave a thrust, and grinned at the louder moan he was gifted with, watching from the extreme side as those pink lips parted. 

He hummed and leaned away again. He looked down and eyed his prize, finally realising how quiet it had gotten. No bitching, no whining, no complaining. Maybe all Bakura needed was a distraction. Then again, it’s not like they had been doing nothing the whole time, Bakura just never wanted to participate. Maybe he needed to be forced to go along with their plans, like a child throwing a tantrum for a reason he could not even remember.

Again the heat blared down noticeably on his body, but Joey was too comfortable to move. He wanted to be here forever. Bakura had stopped complaining about the heat, so either he'd been exaggerating it, or he was genuinely distracted.

A small grin made itself present on his handsome face, and he drew his hands back again, purposely spreading Bakura's cheeks. This time he was answered with a gasp and a jerk, ignoring the rhetorical questions of 'What are you doing?'

Collecting the saliva in his mouth, he bent over and spat, coating his destination liberally. He scowled when he was met with struggle, and with the last bit of spit left he kneeled up and spitefully dug his fingers into Bakura’s hip.

“OW! The fuck are you-!”

“Are you insane? When I'm rough, ya settle down, when I'm gentle or tryna help ya, ya throw it back in my face! Now what are ya tryna imply? Huh? Must I be rough wit ya? Is that how Mariku did it all the time-”

“Stop mentioning him!” Bakura screeched over his shoulder. He growled irritably, but went soft with a groan, dumping his chin back onto the sand. Joey glared at him, but soothed the spot he poked with soft circles. He wondered whether to smack his ass a few times, but he was aching, but needed relief, preferably before the rest returned.

Bakura's cease of struggles were a clear sign of surrender, so Joey huffed and went back to work. He popped two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, then parted the small male's legs a little more, finally pressing a finger to the opening. 

The connected body jerked and clenched under his hold. He pressed his digit in, and surprisingly, it slid right in. It was not as if it was loose either, it just didn't meet resistance. He hummed his approval and worked it in and out a bit, circling his palm on Bakura's lower back gently.

The difference between Joey and Mariku was outstanding, Bakura could feel the difference in technique and method, and by now he still couldn't find a reason to resist. He was horny, hot and aching, and the promise of a hard dick after three months sounded more like heaven every time the finger was pushed into him. His body relaxed, and he let go, moaning softly at the sensations assaulting him. He knew Joey would never harm him, and he’d be lying if he said he never imagined this, but he just never settled on an answer should this day come.

Looking back over his shoulder, Joey removed the finger and this time pushed back in two, making sure to take the saliva in with them, spreading it liberally inside. Looking back down, he groaned at the sight, and grabbed onto his arousal. 

He felt a squeeze around his fingers and moved them faster, hearing a faint murmur of “yes...” He raised a brow and continued, driving them a little deeper, and a little harder. His efforts were rewarded with sultry moans and the thrusting of hips; he grinned.

He didn't know the exact details of how Bakura usually had it, but he'd have to settle with this. A whine sounded when he removed his fingers altogether, forcing a shudder through his body at the tone. How many times had he imagined those rosy lips parting and making a sound like that? How many times had he imagined having the slim body bent before him, ready to have some sense fucked into it? He was half-surprised he wasn't shaking in anticipation, but he supposed Bakura’s complaining had ruined the mood for those fuzzy feelings. Had he have been given the chance he could have been rather romantic, with a bed at least, but it was Bakura's fault that it ended up this way, and he wasn’t about to complain.

As if reading his mind, Bakura lifted his hips as much as he could, moving his shoulders to shake some of the sand off. He tried to look back over his shoulder, but he was tried of fighting with the sand.

“Could you take _any_ longer...”

This was turning out to be a great trip, in Joey's opinion, all previous disagreements and strife long forgotten. He smirked and took one last look over his shoulder before spitting into his hand and rubbing it onto his arousal. Sucking in his bottom lip, he pressed the tip against the tiny opening.

Simultaneous moans coated the cool breeze, forcing away Bakura's relaxed pose. He stiffened up and dug his elbows into the sand as he tightened his joints. He kept his rear relatively relaxed though, and pushed out as the intruder pushed in.

Joey knew an experienced body when he felt it, and it was no shocker, everyone knew the latter and Mariku had fucked like rabbits. What was a shocker was that he was still tight, he'd expected as swift an entry as his fingers. He grunted and pressed in, groaning huskily as he was sucked into the tight channel.

With the sun beating down on him and the warmth pulsing around him, he was thoroughly sizzling. The sweat dripped down his temples and neck, down onto his shining heaving chest. Once fully seated, he threw his head back and let out a loud exaggerated exhale.

He squeezed the bony waist in his hands to calm his urges. The plan was to stay _still_ until he had a clear head, but **hell no** , he was gonna enjoy this, fuck being gentle.

Sucking both his lips between his teeth, he pulled out slowly, watching the erotic view, and slammed back in with zeal. A mixture between a bark of disbelief and satisfied laughter spewed from his mouth as the pleasure hit him, and he repeated the action again, and again, and again, and _again_. The fear of being caught was long gone, his brain switched off now as he thought with his balls. 

Being an athletic, he had high stamina, and he could control his breathing, it came in handy as he fought to keep his own sounds as low as possible just to hear Bakura’s. The sounds the latter was making were almost orgasmic, ranging from squeaks, to gasps, to down right grunts as those hips began to thrust back. As amusing and sexy as Joey found it, he didn’t want Bakura to have any control, he was tired of allowing him to get away with dictating things.

He released his right grip on the hips and dropped it onto the mound of sand, guessing it was near Bakura’s shoulder, and leaned over as he put more weight into his thrusts. It was obvious the added weight affected the whining body below him as it stiffened and stilled, Bakura’s fists balling up against the sand.

With each heart-fluttering sound that left Bakura’s mouth Joey drove faster between the spread legs, holding the male down and thoroughly plundering what he had to offer. Each thrust was his payment for putting up with all his shit, and it was definitely worth it. 

A sudden spark of confidence made Joey reach over and tangle his fingers in Bakura’s hair, and tugged it back.

“ _AH!_ No hair pulling!” Bakura hissed, but cried out as his hair was yanked back again as he was pounded with a few particularly rough thrusts. His voice took on a mind of its own at the harder assault on his prostate, as well as the firm hand pulling on his head. It thrilled him, but he wouldn’t admit that. His own erection was pressing into the warm sand, he didn’t know if it was creating pain or pleasure.

The slapping of skin became louder than Bakura’s pathetic mewling, Joey didn’t think he could last any longer as this was their first time together, a time he had dreamt of for a while, and was now giving it all he had. He was sure his long fingers were going to leave marks on the pale male, but the build up was too strong to slow down or adjust their position, he’d see to the injuries _after_ he was done fucking his friend into oblivion. 

It had been a while for himself since he’d gotten laid, and he was making the most of this, sawing his way between the tight ass cheeks until their balls connected. Closing his eyes, he focused on ending it, his movement’s erratic and jerky. Bakura must have gotten the idea, his channel tightening around Joey’s member as he reached his end, crying out wantonly as he came into the sand. Joey took advantage of the moment and forced a few more thrusts into the moist hole before he grabbed with both hands onto the hips and pressed them back one last time, burying himself to the hilt as he came with brazen groan.

Both males panted heavily, and once the high of ecstasy wore off Joey collapsed on top of the sand, still fully embedded with the smaller man’s body. Bakura’s fluffy mess of hair was just ahead of his face, his breathing making the tresses shake. A lazy smile made its way onto his face, and he reached up, gently petting the white hair, “…Still alive down there?”

“…Just…barely… I can’t breathe…”

“Mmh…me neither…”

“N-no…you’re squashing me…!”

“Sorry…I feel like a beached whale…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find errors, feel free to point them out and I'll fix them!


End file.
